Santa's Real
by Money100
Summary: The saber parents take their twelve children to Santa's Village. Another Christmas one-shot


**Hey guys. Wow, another Holliday one-shot. Sequel to 'Diego's Christmas Gift of Life'. You don't have to read that. All you need to know is that Diego and Shira have 12 Cubs.**

 **Shira: Really Money?**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Jaden: Y'know, you should've been born earlier.**

 **Me: I know. But I was to busy sleeping and... Not much to do before you're born.**

 **Jaden: Yup. Anyway, maybe we should let you type. The girls are out shopping for gifts and stuff.**

 **Yugi: I hope I get something that separates me from Yami.**

 **Shira: Thought you loved Yami.**

 **Yugi: I did. But now he's starting to get annoying and restless.**

 **Me: Can I start typing now?**

 **Diego: Yes, you can.**

 **Me: Oh my gods where did you come from?**

 **Diego: I've been here the whole time.**

 **Me: Oh, I didn't notice.**

 **Diego: So anyway-**

 **Me: Aaaahhhh-**

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Tiny cub voices rang in the two adult sabers' ears.

"They're up."

The father said sleepily to his mate.

"Who?"

The mother asked sleepily as she rolled over, hoping to get some more sleep. But it was no use. Eleven small fuzzy creatures jumped on the female of the two.

"Wake up Mommy!"

"Why is it always me?"

The tigress asked her mate. The male smiled as his cubs tried to pull their mother out of the cave.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

That name chanted in her ears over and over again. It was actually _really_ annoying. The mother finally got annoyed and stood up, letting some of the tiny cubs fall to the ground.

"Yes guys?"

The mother asked as she stretched her limbs out. When she was done, she started to count the cubs. They had a really bad habit of running off and getting lost.

"2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 11,... Guys, where's Argentum?"

"He went to go look at something."

Shira sighed. Out of all the cubs, Argentum was the only one who got lost the most. He couldn't smell, which made matters worse.

"Stay with your father."

She said as she walked out of the den. She picked up her son's scent and followed it to where Argentum was sitting, on a cliff's edge. She wrapped a paw around her son so he wouldn't fall off. Argentum looked at his mother.

"Argentum, what're you doing out here?"

Argentum didn't speak for a few minutes. After a while, he spoke.

"Mommy, is Santa real?"

Shira gulped. She had wondered the same thing.

"That's something you should ask your father."

Shira said as she led her son away from the cliff. When they got home and all the cubs were playing, Shira took this time to asked her mate the very same question her son had asked.

"Diego, is Santa real!"

Diego smiled.

"He's real alright. Just as real as the fact we have twelve children."

"Diego I'm serious."

Diego looked up from where he was lying down.

"Why D'you wanna know? It's a children's question."

"Argentum asked me."

Diego nodded. He knew that one of the cubs was going to ask.

"Right, okay. Yeah, Santa's real."

He said more seriously. Shira smiled.

"Can we go to the Christmas village? I think it would be a good present for the kids."

Shira asked. Diego smiled.

"Sure. I'll talk to Manny about it."

Diego said as he got up and began walking out of the cave.

"No."

Shira said simply. Diego turned to him.

"What?"

"I just want it to be us and the cubs. A saber Christmas."

Diego smiled and walked back to his mate.

"Okay then. A Saber Christmas you shall have."

Shira smiled and nuzzled her mate.

"Thanks Diego."

Diego nodded.

"I still have to talk to Manny about us leaving the herd."

At that moment, a sloth and two possums ran into the sabers' den.

"No you can't go!"

"We need you!"

"We'll be so unprotected without you!"

The three cried. The saber's didn't know rather to be angry, or amused. They looked at each other. The hen back at the three, deciding to let it go this time..

"Guys, we're not leaving forever."

Shira said.

"We're just going to take the cubs to Santa's Village."

The three stopped crying and looked at the Tigers.

"Y-you're not leaving?"

Did asked with tears in his eyes.

"No, we're not."

Shira said. And the three ran off, screaming and cheering like little kids.

"Almost makes ya wanna leave them."

Shira nodded.

"Now, let's get back to sleep."

Diego said. Shira agreed and lie next to her mate.

"Why do cubs have to have such high pitch voices again?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad they do."

The two saber's smiled and went back to sleep.

...

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Manny had agreed to let the sabers go for a few days. Nobody had told the cubs where their mother and father were taking them, but they could tell it was going to be great.

"Mommy Mommy c'mon!"

The cubs shouted. The two Tigers were saying goodbye to their herd members.

"Sorry we're not spending Christmas with you guys."

Diego said to .manny. Manny smiled.

"It's fine. Go enjoy your family."

Diego nodded and the saber's were ready to go.

"Alright guys. Lines of two. Boys on one side, girls on the other."

Shira ordered her cubs. The cubs got into the lines quickly.

"Okay, you know the rules?"

All the kittens nodded their heads.

"Good. Let's go."

And the saber family was off.

"Daddy, where are you taking us?"

Sylvester asked. Diego smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

The little kitten sighed and kept walking.

"Mommy, why aren't we spending Christmas with the others?"

Kirby asked her mother. Shira looked at her daughter.

"Your father wants to show us something."

Shira said as they kept walking.

...

"Mommy, I'm tired."

Diego and Shira looked at their twelve kittens. Most of them were looking a little tired.

"Maybe we should stop for the night."

Shirt said. Diego nodded.

"Yeah. We should be there by the afternoon tomorrow."

Shira smiled and nuzzled her mate.

"You know I still have no idea were there is, right?"

"I know."

Diego said before walking out of a cave they had found to go hunting. Shira looked down at her cubs. It was their birthday soon. And she had a big surprise waiting for the cubs and Diego. She just hoped the herd would be okay with it. Diego came back a half hour later with a huge deer in him jaws. Shira smiled as she helped Diego drag the deer to where the cubs were playing.

"You did good Diego."

Diego smiled proudly as he watched his mate and children eat.

"I have to. I've got a big family to feed."

He said, pointing to the cubs as they ate. Shira nodded as she also began to eat. Diego joined in after. The family ate their meal, and went to sleep.

...

In the morning, Diego and the cubs were wide awake. The only person sleeping was-

"SHIRA!"

Diego shouted to his mate. Shira groaned and rolled over.

"What?"

She whined.

"Time to get up."

Logan said as he jumped on Shira's back. Shira groaned again and rolled over, crushing her son under her. Luckily, he wasn't small enough to be crushed to death. And his head was free, so he could breathe.

"Shira, get off the boy. You're smothering him."

Shira sighed and stood up. Logan got up and ran around his parents as if nothing ever happened.

"Sorry."

Shira said to her son as she stretched her forelegs. Diego smiled at his mate.

"Ready?"

He asked.

"Do we have to?"

Diego nodded.

"Yes. If we wanna get there before night."

Shira sighed and the family began hanging out.

"Daddy, what did your family do for Christmas?"

Sabra asked. Soon, the others began asking the same question. Diego smiled.

"Well, my father would go out and hunt down the biggest deer he could find. Then, we'd all eat it. My mother told stories, and we sang songs. Then we'd watch the Northern Lights. It was awesome."

The cubs smiled as they looked up at their father.

"Wow. Can we do all those things?"

Lotus asked. Diego nodded.

"Sure."

"Mommy, what about you?"

Aurum asked. Shira sighed.

"Well, I don't really remember."

The cubs sighed in sadness.

"But there is one thing I do remember."

The Cubs looked up at her hopefully.

"What is it?"

Vitani asked.

"I remember that my mother and father tried to give us brothers and sisters every year. They have always wanted a big family."

"Really?"

Tabias asked in amazement. Shira nodded.

"Yeah. It was weird, but cool. We loved it."

The cubs began whispering to themselves. Diego took this time to talk to his mate.

"Is that where you got the idea from?"

He asked, looking back at the cubs. Shira nodded.

"Yup. I had to time it right."

Diego chuckled.

"Well ya sure timed it right."

Shira nodded and the family continued walking.

...

A few hours later, Ariadne began noticing something.

"Hey guys look! Weird stripy trees!"

Ariadne shouted to her siblings. They all looked around.

"Daddy, where are we?"

Lotus asked. Diego smiled and led his family to a stripy tree.

"Lick the three."

The cubs and Shira looked at Diego in confusion.

"What? Why?"

Shira asked. Diego just kept smiling.

"You'll see."

Shira shrugged and began licking the tree. She pulled away in surprise.

"It taste like mint."

She said. All the cubs ran over to the tree and began licking the tree.

"Mommy's right!"

Diego smiled. He loved seeing his family enjoy themselves. He walked over to Shira and whispered something in her ear. Then he walked off, a few minutes later, he came back with a deer.

"Cubs?"

Diego called over to them and they ran over to their father.

"Guys, this is one of my friends, Prancer. Prancer, these are my cubs and mate."

Prancer looked at the cubs and Shira. They all had wondering looks in their cases. Finally, sabra stepped out and walked over to Prancer.

"Do you work with Santa?"

Prancer chuckled.

"Sure do Little Kitten. How would you guys like to _meet_ the big guys himself."

All the cubs cheered and agreed.

"Yeah!"

They all shouted in excitement. Prancer and Diego chuckled and walked off with Shira and the cubs following after. Prancer led them to a factory looking building. A _bunch_ of mini sloths were running around, getting everything ready for the night. Even Santa was helping. The man in red turned and saw the saber family. Thirteen of them had shocked expressions on their faces. A few were about to pass out.

"Well hello. If it isn't Diego."

The fat man walked over to the sabers.

"Hello Santa."

Diego said. Santa looked around.

"Where's the rest of the family?"

"They're back at the village. I wanted my kids and mate to see you. They didn't think you were real."

Santa nodded. They he turned to the cubs."

"?Who wants to help me? We're running late, and could use the extra help."

All twelve cubs cheered and ran after Santa. Diego walked up to Shira.

"?Hey, you in there?"

He asked while waving a paw in front of her. Shira shook her head.

"Yeah."

She whispered. Diego chuckled at his mate's shocked face.

"Are you a believer now?"

Shira nodded and the two followed the cubs and Santa. They found them loading up the slay.

"What're we getting?"

Andromeda asked. Santa chuckled.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Andromeda laughed as Santa patted her head.

"Now why don't you go off to your parents now?"

The little cub nodded and ran back to her parents. The family stayed in Santa's village for the day and into the early evening. Eventually, santa was ready to go, and the family began making their way back home.

"That was a great surprise Diego. I loved it."

Shira said. Diego smiled proudly.

"It's not over yet."

Diego said as he smiled at Shira. Shira was confused. Diego led her to the edge of a nearby cliff.

"Look."

Diego said. Shira looked at the sky. And a bunk of lights were being shown.

"The Norther Lights..."

Shira whispered. Diego nodded. The two looked up and saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish Shira."

Diego whispered. Shira closed her eyes and made her wish. The two continued looking at the Northern Lights until they faded away.

"Wow Diego. That was beautiful."

Diego smiled.

"Glad you liked it. Now, are you hungry?"

Shira nodded and the two walked off back to the cubs. Diego left the Cubs with Shira and went hunting. He came back with the biggest meal any of them has ever seem. They ran over and began eating. That meal was nothing but bones. Diego and Shira cleared away the bones and walked over to their cubs, who were sleeping.

"Guess that meal really made them tired."

Shira nodded and curled around them. Diego did the same. The fourteen of the slept peacefully. In the morning, they got up and made it back to the herd. They found them looking at gifts.

"Uncle Diego's back!"

Peaches said as she ran up to her uncle. The rest of the herd followed after.

"Hey Diego. How was it?"

Manny asked. Diego smiled slightly.

"As good as it can get with twelve cubs. But I think they really enjoyed it."

"Good. We were just going to open up presents."

"Then let's go."

Diego said and they walked over to a Christmas tree. Under the red, were lists of gifts. The cubs ran and began looking the gifts.

"Which ones mine?"

The cubs asked their parents. The herd gathered around the tree and opened gifts. They all had a great time. At night, the herd began getting ready for bed. Diego was _really_ tired. He walked over to Shira and lay beside her.

"We're not having anymore cibs."

Shira chuckled nervously.

"I'm pregnant."

She said suddenly. The whole herd looked at her. They all had smiled on their faces. Diego just had one of shock.

"What?"

He asked stupidly. Shira smiled.

"You heard me. You're going to be a father, again."

And that's when Diego fainted. Shira and her herd looked at him.

"Just a typical day."

Sid said. The herd laughed and cheered.

"Ho ho ho! Mary Christmas!"

Santa said from above. And it really was a good Christmas. All the cubs got what they wanted, for both their birthday, and Christmas. The herd enjoyed time with each other, Shira was a believer of Santa, and in about four months, a new set of cubs would be joining them. It really was a Mary Christmas.

 **Hey homies. I'm done with this. Hope it's really good. And sorry for any spelling mistakes. I was half sleep while typing this.**

 **Jaden: I think it's really good. Now, can I get my Christmas gift?**

 **Me: I didn't buy it yet.**

 **Jaden: You don't have to.**

 **Me: I don't follow. Everything you get has to be payed for.**

 **Jaden: This gift you don't have to pay for.**

 **Me: I still don't follow.**

 **Yugi: Are you telling me you don't know what 'gift' means in this sentence?**

 **Shira: Just leave her. She's clueless. Money, read the book.**

 **Jaden: Well then, guess I'll just have to show her.**

 **Me: Wha**

 **Winged Kuriboh: Mmmmmm...**

 **Jaden: Oh yeah. That's right. You do have my child.**

 **Me: Uh Jaden, you're really starting to creep me out.**

 **Jaden: Good, cause here's my 'gift'. *gives me duel disk***

 **Yugi: What? That's what you ment?**

 **Jaden: Yeah. What else were you thinking?**

 **Yugi: I was thinking... Oh never mind. Review and tell us if you liked the story. Mary Christmas and a happy New Year!**


End file.
